Garypeter Sugal
Garypeter Sugal is a respected and widely known former death god, as well as the older brother of fellow death god Ponzol. Appearance As an upper-class, Sugal appears very human-like, looking like a young man of average build and height, being about as tall as Kucabara. Personality Plot Revenge Sugal is first seen among four unnamed demons (likely other death gods), and one of them (the one with a diamonds symbol under the left eye) informed him of the defeat of his younger brother Ponzol in the hands of Kucabara. The diamond death god also tell him that the exiled prince had been, according to rumors, acting as a defense lawyer and was "freeing sinners bound to hell". "Diamonds" consults Sugal on whether or not leaving Kucabara alone, but he was busy. Sugal was using an iron ball balanced on top of a rocky mountain to determine his punishment. He would do that by making the ball roll over the sinner correctly, calculating his sins using its mass. After solving the mathematical issues and rolling the iron ball, he turns to the other death god, stating that, if Ponzol was defeated, at least Kucabara wasn't an idiot. Sugal appears in front of Paul in event horizon after his death, being confused with God by the human. The death god makes calculations as to determine where Kucabara would appear, dodging just in time as the devil lawyer and Bchuler fall from above right on the spot he was standing. Sugal drops a device on the floor and starts a countdown from 10 to 0, leading Bchuler and Kucabara to assume it was a bomb. The lawyer rushes the contract with Paul before hearing the whole story of his death in order to escape, but it is revealed that the device was just a timed lighter. The death god uses it to light his cigarette right after Kucabara, Bchuler and Paul are transported to the human world. He makes more calculations, stating that Kucabara would not be able to solve that "problem", since it had an obscure "formula". He is seen a bit later with another problem solved, stating that "maximum suffering would be best", and having the ∞ symbol as an answer. The death god appears in the human world as Kucabara analyzes the Devil's Commutative Contract, using his calculations and cigarette to sever an overhead cable from the telephone line, making it fall towards a lake in which people were bathing. As Kucabara rushes to save the humans, Sugal steps on Paul, stating the cable would touch the water's surface in exact 7.24 seconds, and that he should choose who to save, his client or the bathers. Kucabara attacks the death god with a branch, being dodged, stating that even if Paul was guilty, that didn't eliminated his lawyer's duty. Bchuler swiftly flies over the lake, holding the cable away from the water and swinging it as to notify the humans, who walk off the water. Sugal recognizes that Kucabara had teamed up with Bchuler, something he hadn't included in his calculations. He dodges another branch strike, returning to the demon world in order to recalculate his course of action. Sugal comes back, indirectly throwing a truck at Kucabara, Bchuler and Paul, who dodge it, although the dragon is hit by a tire and incapacitated. The death god uses an apple to start a chaotic chain of events that results in Kucabara saving Bchuler from electrical cables and hit by a billboard of "BB Public Market". Sugal states that the billboard was about one ton, and that he was impressed by the fact he defeated Ponzol and they should "have more fun together", grabbing the unconscious Bchuler.Defense Devil: Chapter 9, Page 14. He tells Kucabara that, if he could prove Paul's innocence before dawn, Bchuler would be returned to him, fading into smoke.Defense Devil: Chapter 9, Page 16. Sugal is then seen in a rooftop, still in the human world, having bound Bchuler with several ropes, each tied to a hanging human. Bchuler finds it strange that a demon could interfere with humans in such a free way, and states that Sugal was "planning something", and "was Paul's murderer", at which the death god replies that "half of that was true". He reveals that the humans were in fact small children and were hanging from the 6th floor, a deadly fall. Bchuler says that that was a crime for demons, and Sugal would surely be punished, but the death god states that the kingdom of the human world that the dragon knows of no longer existed.Defense Devil: Chapter 10, Page 8. Sugal drops a piece of cake over Bchuler's belly, causing the excessive number of ants in the area to attack the dragon, telling him that if he budged even a bit, the ropes would untie quickly. Sugal meets Paul in the morgue of "Union Hospital" as the sinner attempts to interact with his own dead body. He tells Paul of an arithmetical concept called rounding, in which the excess numbers are discarded, and states that the social standing of the sinner was an interference, and that the case's excessive details should be erased. He drags Paul to his rotation hell as dawn time approaches. Upon reaching rotation hell, Paul is very impressed, stating that that was much more than he'd imagined, and accepts his situation. It is revealed that the children were the ones who accidentally shot Alice Taylor (who was in the irreversible state known as brain deathDefense Devil: Chapter 10, Page 17.), and that Paul shot the bear who attacked her, telling them to go away so he could take the blame in their place. He swallowed the bullet shot by the kids and ran into the forest, getting mauled and killed by a large bear. Moreover, the rifle that shot Alice was put in range of the group of children led by Romeo by Sugal himself.Defense Devil: Chapter 12, Page 14. Sugal explains that, in his rotation hell, sinners feel the pain of the living beings killed by predators, moving from sphere to sphere for, supposedly, all eternity, dying and being resurrected in an unending cycle. As Paul was about to step willingly into the rotation hell, Kucabara and Bchuler arrived, stating they had the innocence item, an X-ray of the sinner's torso, showing the bullet he had swallowed to protect Romeo and the other children from the daycare. As Paul still had to proclaim his own innocence, he discusses with Kucabara, determined to keep his position, at which Sugal simply observes. Kucabara lies to Paul, saying that Alice was actually in a coma and eventually convincing the sinner to declare his innocence. Before he can do so, Sugal attacks him from behind, using his grimoire as a melee weapon. Kucabara pushes Paul out of the way and is hit in place of him, being engulfed by a large shock wave, which throws him on the ground. Sugal then captures Paul, holding him and the innocence item over the rotation hell's deepest part, telling Kucabara to choose between them, stating that if the X-ray was prevented, the contract wouldn't take his life even if the sinner was damned. Kucabara grabbed Sugal's shirt, telling him to stop that, at which the death god simply closed his grimoire, causing both Paul and the evidence to fall into the hell. Kucabara throws something at the innocence item, which sinks into the rotation hell as the devil lawyer saves his client. With a wicked grin, Sugal states that everything was perfect, every detail according to his plan, and formed his blades from dark matter from his grimoire, getting ready to execute his revenge. Kucabara looks at his clock, starting a countdown similar to Sugal's at their meeting, causing the death god to laugh of him, telling the lawyer that his final act was to copy him, getting his blades ready. Kucabara reveals that he had taken Sugal's decorative flower and used his Plant Necromancy Litmus card, and the dawn at the end of the countdown causes the card's power to be activated. The flower transforms into a giant humanoid plant, which pulls Kucabara and Paul away from danger. Paul proclaims his innocence, stating he didn't killed Alice, and the contract reacts, releasing the sinner's dark matter. Kucabara absorbs the dark matter, assuming his full-powered form and attacks Sugal, saying he was even more evil than Ponzol. The death god takes that as a compliment, clashing and slashing the lawyer with his blades, assuming he didn't knew how to use dark matter. Bchuler states that Kucabara could use up the dark matter as needed that time, in order to beat Sugal, and the lawyer showed a large boost on strength and speed, shattering the grimoire's blades and using Eternal Cycle to immobilize the death god. Kucabara concludes the contract, releasing his technique with a devastating damage and defeating Sugal. He promises to return and fades away as time is turned back in the human world. Betrayal In the demon world, Sugal is seen beside the "diamonds death god", overlooking several cages with captured living humans. The diamonds death god comments that the humans would be processed into dark matter, and that Legato's orders are pure evil. Sugal tellshim that such a number of humans captured would disturb the balance between the worlds even more, at which the diamonds death god tells him that demons should follow their instinct of destruction and massacre no matter what happened to their world. Sugal prepares to leave the place, as he wasn't interested in seeing that, and is approached by Yamaha, who was just coming back from the human world, carrying Jupiter. Yamaha tells him he met with Kucabara, questioning whether Sugal was of any use now that he lost his qualifications as a death god.Defense Devil: Chapter 32, Page 5. Sugal simply ignores him, taking a look at Jupiter. Later in the demon world, Sugal kills Yamaha with a sudden slash from his grimoire's blades, being called a coward by an injured unnamed demon for having attacked the two of them from behind. The demon questions the death god's motives, at which he replies that he had attacked them for the lack of "mathematical beauty" in their actions, stating that they had disturbed the demon world's harmony by bringing "disgusting" living humans into it. The injured demon says that hunting demons was a direct order from Legato, asking him if he was planning to make an enemy out of the royal family, at which he answers that the only enemy he had was anything "ugly".Defense Devil: Chapter 34, Page 16. Sugal slashes the demon dead, telling Jupiter he hadn't killed them for her sake. The girl attaches herself to his leg, prompting Sugal to kick her several feet away. He is surprised by the arrival of another demon, asking his identity. The demon states he will be taking care of Jupiter, and that his name was Legato. He questions Legato's change of appearance, at which he replies that he had an opportunity to "regain some lost time", and that he would take his leave. The death god asks the king why he would leave if he knew that it was Sugal who killed his subordinates, at which Legato replies it was an audacious demonic deed. Sugal laughs, stating that he wasn't the demon king for nothing, and Legato tells him the demon world would get more chaotic from then on, and that he should enjoy the dirty, ugly place he was about to create. Sugal suddenly gets serious, asking to Legato if he was going to use the child for that purpose as well. When he confirms, the death god tells him to hand her over, preparing his blades. Legato states that it was strange for someone who toyed with children's lives to care that much about an infant, at which Sugal replies that the king's actions were against his aesthetics, attacking with his Slide Cutter. The blades are then broken by Legato's Red Soul Chain, with which he defeats Sugal in an instant, leaving the area with Jupiter in his arms. Jupiter Sugal awakes later, severally wounded and with his grimoire destroyed, He states that "the √ (root) has changed". He arrives at the human world with ripped clothes, running into Kucabara, Bchuler and a bound Jupiter with a bomb attached to her chest. He loses no time explaining his motives and states that there was no way to remove the bomb with strength alone, using the Fibonacci system to calculate a quick solution. He removes the bomb with many spheres of dark matter and Kucabara then tosses it away, saving Jupiter. Idamaria and Seruma arrive at the place, greeting Jupiter. After that, Sugal collapses from his injuries. He is treated in the church's grounds and put in a bed in order to rest, while Kucabara organizes his mission to the demon world. After Idamaria, Jodie, Bchuler and Kucabara leave to the demon world, Sugal regains his conscience, assaulting Father Seruma. The priest states that he shouldn't be pushing himself, and that he was grateful for the fact he saved Jupiter, grabbing Sugal's arm and asking him to rest. The demon looks at the place in which he was grabbed, noticing that Seruma's grip was strong enough to mark his superhumanly endurable skin. The priest tells Sugal to feel free to take a bath, but due to a mistake, he and Jupiter end up sharing the shower room. He is later seen eating in the abbey's cafeteria along with Seruma and Jupiter, stating that the food tastes awful, at which the priest replies that the ingredients were simple. The demon breaks into the kitchen anyway, kicking the cook out and using his skills to prepare better food, saying that even if the ingredients are simple or starting to rot, the flavor could be brought out. Seruma and the members of the abbey find Sugal's food to be "delicious". As the death god apprentices invade the abbey at the beginning of the human hunt, Sugal finds and saves Jupiter, blinding one of them. As more of the human hunters confront and question Sugal's origins, he replies that he is "a person who gets sick at the lack of mathematical beauty in their attacks", prompting a large group to assault him. He tells Jupiter to "not be mistaken" and starts a fight against the group, primarily using hand-to-hand attacks. He is wounded and hit by the death god apprentices' combined attack, being crushed against the ground as he tells Jupiter to get away. He manages to counterattack with kicks, then falling on the ground. He is saved by Jupiter, who materializes angelic wings, awakening the demon's powers due to being a "pure soul". She also holds a children's book for simple mathematical calculations, which Sugal uses to materialize a giant pugilist stuffed bear, that defeats several hunters. He gains a gauntlet in his left arm, with which he controls the bear. Suddenly, all of the demons from salamander hell lose their powers, being easily defeated. Sugal is later seen disposing of a gang of human traffickers, having defeated all but the leader, who begs for his own life, offering the demon all of his money and underlings. A flashback of 23 hours earlier is then shown, in which Jupiter and Sugal stare at each other in front of a church, when Father Seruma arrives at the scene, telling the girl that her morning prayers were about to start. As she leaves, Seruma states that she seemed to want to tell Sugal something, asking him if he was going back to the demon world at dawn. He doesn't answer, and is seen serving his curry at the cafeteria, giving Jupiter the largest tonkatsu豚カツ, a Japanese food which consists of a breaded, deep-fried pork cutlet. Later on, he and Jupiter are seen on two benches side-by-side, and some time after that, he is seen trying new clothes. Seruma then appears, telling him Jupiter had gone missing in the city for about four hours, at which the demon replies that her welfare was none of his concern, and that all he wanted was to return to the demon world. Seruma then tells him to get out of his face, stating he would kill him next time they met.Defense Devil: Chapter 59, Page 10. Even after what he said, Sugal looks at the city, using his talents to determine Jupiter's location, appearing suddenly at the traffickers' hideout and lighting their leader's cigarette. After being asked his identity, Sugal states that he is "the one who will drag them to hell", revealing that he is a demon using his abilities to make them kill themselves. After eliminating the gang's leader, he releases Jupiter and, presumably, the other children who were in their possession. The two of them are later seen sitting on a the grass at a river's border at dawn, when Jupiter apologizes for not being able to get him a gift. Sugal gets up and walks away, looking back in time to state that he would pretend that he received it, and that they should meet again. Father Seruma witnesses the moment with a surprised face. Sugal stands at the place where the demon world's portal was supposed to be opened, making calculations and stating he had made a careless mistake, as it would only open in the next day. He stands in front of a restaurant in the city, hungering and looking at the plates, and ends up walking back to the abbey through the streets. He remains hidden, avoiding being noticed by Seruma and wondering why he had returned to such a place. He spots an incubus while walking in front of Jupiter's window, even praising it in his mind, as it was capable of infiltrating a holy place. He doesn't interfere at first, as incubi are lesser, relatively harmless demons, not the sort that would do anything more than inflicting nightmares in their victims. Regardless, Sugal ends up grabbing the incubus' horns, offering him a deal and asking it to make the nightmare that Jupiter was having into a good dream. The incubus answered that it was impossible, as the girl was seeing the reality of her parents, who were damned in a scorching hell. The incubus states her parents are idiots who were thrown in hell even though they did nothing wrong, and that the only way to calm those nightmares was going to the demon world and releasing them. It also says that killing it wouldn't stop the nightmares. Sugal then tells the incubus that it was useless, and severs its head. He later reflects on why he went as far as killing the incubus, stating that he planned on killing Legato as soon as he went back to his home, but now he would give a shot at saving Jupiter's parents. He speaks to the sleeping girl, telling her that he was there and would save her parents, and that she should wait for his return. Mission and Death He later appears in phoenix hell just in time to save Idamaria from Branen Cooper, retired top warrior of the Massacre Colosseum.Defense Devil: Chapter 76, Page 18. A flashback from one hour later is shown, in which Sugal meets Cooper halfway from the phoenix hell, asking him the location of the royal palace, which he answers, pointing to the right direction. Sugal asks Cooper if he had a lighter, and after getting his cigarette lit, he states that the other was a subordinate of Legato. Cooper asks him how he knew that, at which the former death god replies that it was all due to his experience in the human world, and that he had learnt to respect his sixth sense. Back to the present, Cooper asks Sugal what he was doing there, at which he states that it's enough to say that "things that are not beautiful should be reduced to dust", and the two fight each other. Sugal deflects Cooper's blows with his new and improved blades, at which Bchuler comments he had gotten stronger since his death god times.Defense Devil: Chapter 77, Page 13. Sugal manages to break Cooper's stance and inflict a cut to his cheek, but is struck with a powerful punch and tossed away once the former gladiator strips his absurdly weighted coat. Sugal gets up, stating he was careless, and that the real battle could begin, removing his own coat. He is able to throw Cooper several feet back with a punch to the face, telling him to get up, as not much damage had been taken by him. Cooper says that he likes the way Sugal fights, charging in with another punch, which is dodged. Cooper breaks through Sugal's blades several times, to the point that they both agree that there was no end to that. Idamaria gets up, being once again possessed by Lilith and defeats Bchuler and Samus before they could notice what was wrong, interfering in Sugal and Branen's fight. Sugal calls her a "variable", stating an interesting "formula" was about to turn out, and Cooper merely states she was another victim for him, remembering his gladiator days. The possessed Idamaria charges, being dodged by both demons and breaking the ground, laughing. In the ensuing battle, Sugal ponders on whether he should kill the girl before dealing with Cooper, while Bchuler attempts to talk Idamaria out of it, mentioning Jupiter's parents. That attracts Sugal's attention to the two sinners on the location. Cooper attacks Idamaria with his Dark Breaker and prepares to deliver the final blow on her, being suddenly stopped by one of Sugal's blades, which pierces his thorax from behind. The former death god states that, since Cooper was in the way, he could die first. After learning of Idamaria's relationship with Jupiter, Sugal holds Idamaria from behind, choking her into unconsciousness. He walks to Jupiter's parents, telling them he was there to rescue them and get both out of there. Idamaria awakens, still possessed, and attempts to slash through the sinners, likely believing them to also be demons, but Sugal jumps in front of the attack, receiving a deadly cut across the chest. The author of the cut, however, wasn't Idamaria, but an still alive Branen Cooper, who states he was going to slice Sugal into square pieces. Cooper is finally killed by Samus, who shoots him in the head with her handgun. Sugal uses the last of his life to visit Jupiter as a spiritual form, dying in the arms of Kucabara, who tries to keep him alive. Kucabara is seen digging a grave to Sugal along with Bchuler, Samus and a conscious Idamaria. New Life Sugal appears in the royal palace just in time to save Kucabara and the wounded Legato from Elimona by stopping her Prism: Full Power, telling her that she would not be rampaging anymore. Elimona asks Sugal who he was, assuming he was one of Kucabara's friends, at which he replies that something out of his calculations had happened, and he couldn't be bothered explaining. He dodges Elimona's assault, attacking with his blades, which are swiftly broken. As Idamaria arrives on the scene, it was revealed that she used Apocalypse to revive him, as she uses it on Bchuler as well. The angels approach the demon world at an unexpected rate, causing Elimona to remove her seals and show her fallen form. Along with Kucabara, Idamaria, Samus and Bchuler, Sugal faces off Elimona, clashing with her a few times on his own. He is told by Idamaria not to push himself, as he had just been revived, but dismisses the warning, then receiving a great boost of power from her Holy Aura, along with the others. The group beats Elimona into the ground, and the fallen angel prepares a self-destruction attack, planning on taking all of her opponents down with her. She is, however, immobilized by Legato's Soul Chain before she could complete the technique, being defeated by Kucabara's Devil Thunder Spark and falling down. Sugal hangs around as the group celebrates briefly, noticing the angels' approach, to which Kucabara doesn't seem worried about, as he believed they could defeat whoever it was, regardless of being angels or God itself. Sugal is, as the rest of the group, caught by surprise as the dying Elimona flies back up, delivering a thrust of her lance at Kucabara's unguarded back. Legato sees the attack coming jumping in front of it and taking the blow for his elder brother. Elimona then fades into feathers, leaving her lance pierced through Legato's thorax as Kucabara holds him up. Idamaria had used all of the Apocalypse potion, and the Legato collapses nearly dead in his brother's hands as the angels descend at once. The commander of the group of emotionless angels, Sermion, looks at Kucabara's group, stating that Elimona had died. She asks if they had killed Elimona, stating that regardless of her being a fallen, demons were too filthy and touching one of them meant their kind was desecrated. Sermion says that no matter their reasons, that was an unforgivable crime, and reveals that the demon world would only last another 20 minutes, giving Kucabara and the others 2 minutes to run away from them. Kucabara in turn gives the angels 2 minutes tor run away from his home world as well, which the angel commander finds rather amusing. Sugal and the others are literally speechless at that, and Kucabara stands his ground stating the time left as it passes, 1 minute and 30 seconds, 1 minute, 30 seconds and then starts a countdown from 10 to 0. After the end of the countdown, Kucabara reveals it was just a bluff, as he believed that the angels were pacifists and would have just flown away if he kept the pressure. That is proven false as Sermion charges against Kucabara, who releases his power and shows his angelic heritage in the form of a halo. The commander states that, according to God's rule, angels weren't allowed to kill other angels, but that Kucabara had lost that right in the moment he slayed Elimona. She then reaches for her claymore, attacking Kucabara, but is stopped by a sudden thunderbolt, which marks a declaration from god ("bring that man back"Defense Devil: Chapter 99, Page 9.) in the ground, written in heavenly language. Sermion tells her group to divide in two, one to take Kucabara to heaven and the other to destroy the human world, but the devil lawyer states that, unless they wanted to drag a corpse to God, they should leave his world alone, to which she complies. After telling Sugal that he was a good guy and speaking to the others, Kucabara ascends along with the angels. Sugal is seen a month later with Jupiter at the abbey in the human world, having helped her prepare for her new semester at school. He then walks away and is not seen again in the series as Father Seruma calls for Jupiter.Defense Devil: Chapter 100, Page 3. Abilities Trivia *His laugh is "kukuku". *He is known as a "genius" (天才, Tensai) in the demon world.Defense Devil: Chapter 8, Page 16. *After his battle with Kucabara, his clothes were ripped, and he was forced to change his outfit. *His name is often romanized as "Gary Peter Sugal" and "Shugarl Geripita/Gelipeta", with minor translations setting his name as "Sugar", "Schugar", "Shugurl" and "Shugal". *Sugal smokes a special brand of cigarettes originated from the demon world.Defense Devil: Chapter 11, Page 5. *Sugal's Rotation hell is used for eternal punishment.Defense Devil: Chapter 13, Page 1. Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Death gods